


gift wrapped and tied with a bow

by heybabybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: /bats eyelashes/, Gen, another comedy attempt, debated to post this because i am so so late to the party but here you go, i also drew a thing pls look at it, not my best work but i wanted to write something for jason's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird
Summary: "Tim's insisting on wearing that stupid hat to patrol!" Jason hissed, again trying to snatch the glittery pink monstrosity off Tim's head. "You look like an ice cream cone."Tim skillfully dodged Jason's hand and playfully stuck out his tongue. ”It's your birthday!"
Kudos: 33





	gift wrapped and tied with a bow

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the art on tumblr[here](https://heybabybird.tumblr.com/post/626811028571914240/birthday-boy-a-few-days-late-but-at)! Not my best work but I'll feel less awkward posting it now than later aah :'DD

"Alright

"Alright pinhead, cough it up!"

"Who you’re calling pinhead, pinhead?!"

Jason gave a war cry, body slamming into Tim and the two of them went rolling into a table, sending papers flying everywhere. Bruce gave them a disapproving look.

"What are you two doing?"

"Tim's insisting on wearing that stupid hat to patrol!" Jason hissed, again trying to snatch the glittery pink monstrosity off Tim's head. "You look like an ice cream cone."

Tim skillfully dodged Jason's hand and playfully stuck out his tongue. ”It's your birthday!"

"The criminals of Gotham don't need to know that." Jason rolled his eyes. He was having a fine day until someone switched his ammo with confetti earlier that day and then the party stuff  _ won’t stop coming _ . He found his helmet wrapped in gift wraps. There were balloons tied to his motorcycle. The moment he entered the cave, his siblings pelted him with pink frosting. It tasted delicious but he’s going to smell like birthday cake for the rest of the night. Now these heathens are trying to rope him into wearing one of their stupid party hat and Jason wants none of that bullshit.

"C'mon Jay, I bet we can get them to sing happy birthday!" Dick chimed in from the top of the stairs, a glittery blue party hat perched on his head. Behind him, Damian wore his green one proudly. "Look! I even got Dami to put one on!"

"I have been informed this is customary for birthday celebrations. Todd, you must wear one too."

"Helllll no." Jason moved to run away. Maybe if he gets far enough they would finally leave him alone.

"Hell,  _ yes _ !" Tim grinned, producing another party hat from out of nowhere, this one is red with silver stars all over it. He sprang into action just as Jason made a beeline to his bike and their wrestling match continued.

Behind them, Bruce sighed and rubbed his temple. Dick was laughing while Damian scowled at their rough housing. Stephanie soon joined Tim in his mission to equip Jason with a party hat and no one knows where Cass went.

"Patrol in five. Finish up quickly." Bruce used his Batman voice. Everyone collectively groaned but Jason cheered because yes! Everyone is half dressed and still covered in cake and they’ll need more than five minutes to —

While Jason was distracted Cass dropped down from above onto his shoulders, she handed him something and the room went silent. Jason was stunned. Dick was grinning so widely it almost hurts to look at him.

“Is that… Did you — Did you  _ super glued the hat onto my helmet _ ?” 

Cass smiled sweetly after giving him a pat on the cheek. Tim cheered and hi-fived Stephanie. The corner of Bruce’s lips twitched just slightly as he let his youngest put a glittery yellow hat over Batman's cowl.

The night wasn't complete until Nightwing popped a confetti in Hood’s face after he zip tied some drug dealers.


End file.
